Forever In My Heart
by stydiaisfabulous
Summary: It's Stiles and Lydia's wedding day, and everything is perfect. Expect for the absence of her best friend.


"You look so beautiful!"

I shyly smile as I walk out from my dressing room into a room filled with all my most loved people.

"Thanks." I smile at them. My mum runs up to me and gives me a tight hug before looking at me, head to toe, with a big smile on her face.

"You look incredibly beautiful honey. I'm so happy for you," she says before embracing me into another hug.

"Thanks mum. I love you." I kiss her on the cheek. I make my way to 3 big tall mirrors to see how I looked. I look and Kira and Malia come from behind me and look at me in the mirror.

"You're stunning! Your dress is absolutely incredible!" Kira excited screamed, clapping her hand like a 5 year old. She was right, my dress was amazing. It was white, covered in simple, yet beautiful, lace. It synched in at the waist and flowed out from the bottom of my thighs. At the bottom of the dress there was a subtle flower lace that extended all the way around the dress. It took about 6 stores in New York to find the perfect wedding dress, and I know this is the one. I look at her in the mirror with a smile on my face and turn to give her a big hug. I look at Malia and she is smiling at me and embraces me into a hug.

"You really are gorgeous Lydia. You're definitely worth me putting on this terrible, cliché bridesmaids dress on." We both laugh before sharing another hug.

I turn around to find Hayden and Tracey looking at me with awe.

"Stop it! You're making me blush." I exclaim at both of them before they pull me into a group hug. Finally I look at Mellissa who has tears in her eyes. I move as quickly to her as I can and brush a tear away from her face.

"Please stop crying. You're going to make me cry!" I smile at her and she smiles back.

"You're just so beautiful and so grown up and you're so incredible its just too much!" She says between sobs. I bring her in for a big hug and kiss her cheek. She smiles as she wipes away her tears. I try so hard to hold back tears, breathing in and out but tears still spring to my eyes. Mellissa quickly detects this and places her hand on my face.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I just…" I was not okay. It's the happiest day of my life and I can't even share it with my best friend.

"Do you want us to leave the room for a few minutes?" God bless her.

I shakily nod my head before she escorts everyone out of the room. My mum kisses my cheek before leaving.

Once everyone has left, I move to the mirror and look at myself. It's almost like Ally's here, standing next to me, smiling and bullying me about marrying Stiles with the infectious grin on her face. I smile at the thought of it. I look at the ceiling.

"Hey Ally. So I've never really tried to talk to you, but if there's even the slightest chance you can hear me, I just really need to talk to you. So… I'm marrying Stiles. Can you believe it? God, I used to ignore his presence and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. I guess I have you to thank for that. You made me go to prom with him and I guess that's where it all started. You were always all for our relationship, always asking about where we were, and me always replying with 'We're just friends'. You never believed me, did you? Guess you were always right. I always hated when you were right. I remember when we first kissed, for real, I wanted nothing more but to tell you because I know you would have screamed with me. When I realised that I couldn't, god it killed me inside. You would have asked for details and I would have told you there was tongue and you would have screamed and I would have screamed and it would be the best. And when he asked me on our first date, I really wished you could've been there to help me choose what to where. We would have made a day of it, going shopping to find the absolute perfect outfit. Me doing this by myself was definitely not as fun. And now, I'm here. On my wedding day, marrying Stiles. You would have definitely be maid of honour, no doubt about it," I smiled as I wiped away a tear, "You would have been a great maid of honour. You would have calmed me if I had second thoughts, but somehow I also think you would have driven the run away car if I needed it. You would have also come wedding dress shopping. And you would have cried, which in turn would make me cry too. You would help me organise everything about the wedding. Centre pieces, guests, food, everything. You would have stopped me from becoming 'Bridezilla'. It would have been amazing. You would have looked stunning in the light blue bridesmaid dresses I picked. I knew you would have loved them. That's why I chose them." I grab a tissue and wipe away the tears daring to fall form my eyes. "Okay, I have to stop talking, because this makeup took an awfully long time and I am not ruining it. I just really wanted to talk to you. I miss you so much Ally. I really wish you were here. I love you so much." I smile before finally wiping all of the tears away. I look in the mirror and take 10 deep breaths.

I hear the door squeak open to find Scott in the doorway.

"Wow, God, Lydia, you're, you look amazing. You're so beautiful. Stiles is a very lucky man." I smile and he comes and gives me a big hug. We stay like that for a while, which threatened my once gone tears to come back to surface. I pull away and take a deep breathe. I smile at him and he looks like he's about to cry.

"She would have been so proud of you, you know?" He says quietly. I let a tear fall.

"You heard me talking to her?" He nods. Damn werewolf hearing.

"How much did you hear?"

"Something about a runaway car." I laugh and look at him. He smiles at me and embraces me into another hug.

"I wish she was here. I miss her so much." I whisper into his shoulder.

"Me too. She would have been so excited for you and Stiles. She would be skipping down the aisle I swear." I laugh and hug him tighter. I take a deep breath as he lets me go and look at him. He wipes away my tears.

"Seems that there was no makeup damage so we're in the clear." I laugh. He grabs me hand.

"Are you ready?" I take one deep breath before I nod.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Lydia, anything."

"Can you please walk me down the aisle? My dad couldn't make it and I was planning on walking down by myself but I feel I need someone's support and it would mean everything if it was you. You've always been like a father figure to me, even though I am 3 months older, I would love for you to give me away. So will you do it?"

"I would want nothing less," he squeezes my hand, "I've just got to go talk to Stiles and I'll see you just outside before the ceremony starts, okay?"

"Okay." I smile.

"Do you want me to tell the girls to come inside?"

"That would be great, thank you."

"Also, what did you do to my mum? She's out there crying her eyes out."

"Oh god." He just laughs before kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

I stare at the door to the alter. Scott comes beside me and puts his hand through mine. He looks at me.

"Are you ready?"

"To start my life with that dork? Most definitely." I smile at him.

"So let's do this." He pushes the door open and I know all the eyes are on me, but I can only see him. Stiles. The idiot I will call my husband within a few minutes. I take a deep breath, look at Scott and we make my way down the aisle.


End file.
